Video or audio content presented to a user on a web browser may be in content documents and pages received from a media server, e.g., a video or audio server. The web browser may contain, or receive by downloading, a plug-in which is configured to play real-time audio or real-time video (respectively "streaming or real-time audio or video") in cooperation with streaming data from an external video or audio server. The video or audio plug-in is installed on a client machine and includes code which opens a predetermined window in the browser within which the video content is played and viewable.
Unfortunately, the content provider often has no control over the amount of content usage by a user nor over the replication of this content. Accordingly, there is a need to control content presentation and reproduction by unauthorized and unauthenticated users of media content distributed over networks, including but not limited to the Internet.
In particular, there is a desire to ensure that content is sourced from the original content producer or maker at an initial URL, rather than allowing secondary sourcing from intermediate distributors who may undesirably modify the original content, or undesirably strip off ancillary content such as advertising material for example, or who may not charge the user. Thus, it would be desirable to encourage the user to view or receive only originally constituted content.